Hey Pretty Girl
by actlikesummer
Summary: Life's a long and winding ride. Better have the right one by your side. And happiness won't drag his feet. And times moves faster than you think...


**Hey guys! Here is another oneshot for you all. This story is based one my sister and her...friend. He told her that when he hears this song he thinks of her. So I had to write it! Coincidentally her name is Robyn, so I figured these characters fit pretty well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How I Met Your Mother", which belongs to CBS or "Hey Pretty Girl", which is sung by Kip Moore.**

* * *

_Life's a long and winding ride  
Better have the right one by your side  
And happiness won't drag his feet  
And times moves faster than you think…_

…

_Hey pretty girl won't you look my way  
Love's in the air tonight  
You can bet you'll make this ole boy's day  
Hey pretty girl won't you look my way_

Barney sat in the bar, wondering how he ended up there in the first place. Ted was busy in a meeting, Marshall and Lily were busy trying to find a new place to live, and Robin wasn't picking up her phone. This left Barney alone in a random bar where he didn't usually go, trying to drown his sorrows after being rejected by yet another woman.

He finished his drink quickly and was ordering another when he caught a glimpse of a woman across the room. Nodding a quick thanks to the bartender, he turned in her direction and hoped she would turn towards him as well. He noticed a few of her friends telling her about his determined gaze and smiled triumphantly when his target started to turn around.

That smile turned into a confused, yet humorous smirk when he realized who it was.

"Well isn't this a surprise." He chuckled. "What are you doing here, Scherbatsky?"

Robin shook her head as she sat on the bar stool next to him. "I came out here with some people from work, but thank God you showed up because I don't know if I could have lasted being around them any longer."

Barney nodded and raised his drink to tap it against her bottle. "Well then it looks like we're both saving each other tonight." Then he smiled. "Oh look…you even suited up."

She rolled her eyes and Barney realized that this was definitely a good way to spend his night. Robin just had this thing…this thing that made his day.

…

_Hey pretty girl can I have this dance  
And the next one after that  
Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance  
Hey pretty girl can I have this dance_

Robin sat alone as she watched the people spin around on the dance floor. She was happy to be invited to Ted's mom's wedding, but her lack of a date amidst many couples made her stomach lurch a bit. She sighed and stood from her seat, walking around the table and out onto the terrace. It was a beautiful night and the stars looked like glitter that was dropped on a black canvas.

She was alone for a while before she felt someone walk up next to her. "The stars are pretty tonight."

"What do you want, Barney?" She asked, a little ticked off that he broke the silence she'd been enjoying.

He looked at her and took off his jacket, draping it around her shoulder. "You're shivering." He answered her questioning eyes. "I came back to the table and you were gone. No one knew where you were so I went looking."

"Well here I am." She said and took another swig of her drink.

He watched her for another moment before taking the drink out of her hand and putting it next to his on the ledge. Then he turned to her and held out his hand, letting the soft music from the reception linger around them.

"What is this, Barney?" She asked as she stared at him.

"Dance with me." He told her, a small smile on his face. "Right now."

She eyed him again but let herself move towards him. They danced in silence for a few moments before she saw a devilish smirk on his face. "What?"

He kept smirking and staring at her. "One day, you mark my words."

She was confused. "One day…what?"

"One day I'm going to make you mine, Robin Scherbatsky."

She snorted at this thought. "Okay, Stinson. Whatever you say."

"One day. It will happen."

…

_Hey pretty girl it feels so right  
Just like it's meant to be  
All wrapped up in my arms so tight  
Hey pretty girl it feels so right_

Barney sighed contently as he looked up at the tv screen across from him. Looking down, his arms tightened around the body that he had wrapped around him. He smiled as he brushed his fingers loosely through her brunette hair and trailed down her arm.

Despite all of his conquests and tricks, and all of the women he slept with and swore he cared nothing for, this was what he truly wanted. This is what felt right to him. He was determined not to lose it.

…

_Hey pretty girl wanna take you home  
My mama's gonna love you  
She'll make me sleep on the couch I know  
Hey pretty girl wanna take you home_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Barney chuckled as he looked at his fiancé. "Robin it'll be fine. She's going to love you."

"That's easy for you to say, she's _your_ mother! You could do no wrong in her eyes." She said, obviously distressed about the situation.

He grabbed her hand as they pulled up in front of the house and turned to look at her. "Robin…I promise it will be fine. She's going to take one look at you and know that you are the best thing that could have happened to me." Then he chuckled. "She'll probably force me to sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and kissed her. "This is why I wanted to bring you home. I wouldn't be doing this if I thought she'd hate you."

…

_Hey pretty girl let's build some dreams  
And a house on a piece of land  
We'll plant some roots and some apple trees  
Hey pretty girl let's build some dreams_

Robin was making herself dinner in the kitchen when she heard the door to their apartment open. Looking up, she smiled as her husband of a year walked in with his arms open.

"Robin! I think we should buy a house."

She stared at him for a moment before she realized he was actually serious. "Barney…"

"I just came from Ted's house and you know, no matter how many times I go there, I fall in love with that idea every time." He said as he made himself a plate of the food she was making.

"What idea?"

He looked up at her innocently. "The idea of growing old with you in our own house. The idea of our kids running around and having their own rooms. The idea of having a place all of our own."

She watched him talk and knew that he was being completely sincere. It wasn't often that Barney shared his deep feelings with anyone and as he spoke she started to picture everything he was describing.

"Okay." She smiled. "Let's do it."

…

_Hey pretty girl you did so good  
Our baby's got your eyes  
And a fighter's heart like I knew she would  
Hey pretty girl you did so good_

Barney stood next to his wife's bed in awe of the small pink bundle in her arms. He couldn't believe how much their lives had changed in the last year. Their first change was buying their dream home. Shortly after that, they were shocked by the knowledge that Robin was pregnant. They went from accepting that she would never have children to praying that their daughter would stay healthy. Now, after 33 hours of painful labor, they were parents.

"She's perfect." Robin whispered and played with her daughter's tiny hand.

Robin had come a long way since she found out she was pregnant. She had spent so many nights telling her friends that she did not want children, yet the minute she knew she had a person growing inside of her and depending on her, she changed her mind.

"Yes she is." Barney said quietly and kissed her forehead. "She's the most beautiful daughter anyone could ever have." Then he paused. "How are you feeling?"

Robin glanced up from her new baby to look at him. "I'm fine. It was scary there for a while, but she's here now. She's safe."

"I know…I thought for a moment that I might lose you both." He shuddered. "But she has a fighter's heart. I told you she would."

She nodded. "I know." There was a pause. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…

_Hey pretty girl when I see the light  
And it's my time to go  
Gonna thank the Lord for a real good life_

Barney looked down upon his family from his perch in Heaven. He was so grateful to be blessed with four wonderful grandchildren and two great-grandchildren. When he had gotten to Heaven, the first thing he did was thank God for giving him such a great life and family. But most of all he thanked Him for the most important things in his life.

_A pretty little girl and a beautiful wife._


End file.
